thejacobnewadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
To Ythan, or Not To Ythan (That is the question)/Transcript
Carrie walks for some food until she comes to Ythan Guy's room. Ythan Guy: *crying like a friggin' maniac* Carrie: Ythan Guy? *knocking on the door* Are you okay in there? Ythan Guy: No! Go away! Jacob walks in out of nowhere with a glass bottle of Sprite in his hands. y Jacob: Carrie, what's going on? Carrie: Ythan Guy is crying like a maniac again. Jacob: Ythan Guy? What the heck is going on in there? Ythan Guy: Nothing! Jacob: THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN!!!!!!!!!!!! Jacob kicks the door open. Jacob: *gasps* Ythan Guy's parents' dead body was found on Ythan Guy's floor. Ythan Guy: Look. My parents are dead, you guys! Jacob drops his glass bottle of Sprite on the floor. Jacob: Oooh, Ythan Guy. Carrie: You poor thing! The TJNA Characters are at a funeral for the death of his parents. Ythan Guy: We are gathered here today, for the death of my parents, Quincey Guwp and Holly Guwp. If you want to say your last goodbyes to my parents, do it now. You don't have to if you don't want to. Ythan Guy then bursts into tears of sadness, and started hugging his older brother, Gree Guy . Carrie: Poor Ythan Guy! I've never seen him cry like that before. Geo Guy : Yeah, he must love his family so much! Ythan Girl: Jacob, Benny, Carrie, I need you three to find a graveyard to bury my brother's mom and dad! Benny: Yeah, but what about Gree Guy? Ythan Guy: Oh, please don't leave me alone, big brother! Ythan Guy starts to hug his big brother with tears in his eyes. Gree Guy: I'll stay with my little brother. Act one ended. Act two starts with the Pet Cemitery from "Three Stooges The Three Stooges " Episode, "Pests in a Mess Three Pests in a Mess ". The three are whispering, by the way. Carrie: Well, this is the place. Benny: Do you think they were someone's pets? Jacob: What difference does it make? Come on! The two boys and the blue haired chick were walking until Benny walks over some tumbleweed. Benny: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *hyperventelating* Jacob: Shh! Dude, what's the matter? Benny: Someone just ran by me!! Jacob: What did he look like? Benny: I couldn't tell, man, he was walking on his hands and knees! Jacob: Yeah? Benny: Yeah! And he had big hair and long curls... Patrick pops out of nowhere. Patrick: Wait a minute! Jacob: What're you doing here, Patrick? You're not even in this episode! Patrick: I know! But why can't you guys just burry those two in the street? Benny: What? And let somebody run over and kill 'em again? Patrick disappears. Jacob: We're gonna burry 'em right here! Act two ends. Act three starts with Ythan Guy on his brother's bed crying. Ythan Guy: *crying for 12 seconds* Gree Guy: That's right, let it all out. Ythan Guy: I can't stop cr cying, Gree Guy! *sniff* What if we never see our parents again? Gree Guy: It's okay, Ythan. Pingux walks in the room. Gree Guy: Pingux? What are doing with that bloody rifle? Ythan Guy: What did you do? Where's my parents? Pingux: They're in a better place now, Ythan Guy. Ythan Guy started getting lots of tears in his eyes. Ythan Guy: YOU MURDERER!!!! YOU'VE KILLED MY PARENTS!!!! Pingux: Look, Ythan Guy, those two were nagging me 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. I had no choice. Ythan Guy: You don't understand! I'm getting my girlfriend! Ythan Guy started crying waterfalls of tears. Pingux and Gree Guy: Oh, crap... Act three ended. Act four started with the two boys and the blue haired chick. Jacob: It looks like Pingux2012 killed Ythan Guy's parents, but I don't know why!! More coming soon... Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts